My Summer Life
by dreamerofthestars12
Summary: Kim is new and meets the gang before school. Spend the summer with her and their adventures together.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It. **

**Kim's POV**

My family and I have just moved to Seaford and all day we were going to be unpacking; everything was delivered to our house yesterday, so I just had a few things to carry. I'm originally from Tennessee but my mom's work requires her to go to California a lot so we moved and my dad travels around the country for work and my mom goes with him sometimes. I looked around my room to see a lot of boxes and my furniture; before I started to unpack I took a tour of the house.

I had the top floor to myself; my parents had their own floor, too. Then the main floor had the kitchen which was huge, dining room, and living room. I walked down stairs to the basement and saw a home movie theater, secret karate and music room that were hidden behind a secret door in the wall. The rest of the basement was like an arcade room with an exercise room, too. My floor had like five other rooms; I loved our new house because it was much bigger.

I started to unpack and arrange the room the way I wanted it to be. I hung up most my clothes in my walk in closet. Once I was done I took a shower and changed into my pajamas I thought about what I had to do tomorrow. I had to find a dojo to join, go to my volleyball team that my parents signed me up for and then go home and change for a dinner that my family was invited to by our neighbors.

**Jack's POV**

A new family moved in next door and my parents invited them over for dinner tomorrow. I have only seen parents; I haven't seen any kids at all. Grace, my twin, and I have just been hanging around the house. I texted Rudy, that I wouldn't be at practice tomorrow, because I had to help out at home. Also practice was canceled today because Rudy had plans with Ms. Applebottom.

***The Next Day***

**Kim's POV**

I woke up at 7:15 like I do each day. I got out of bed and brushed my hair into a ponytail. I changed into my black and pink running shorts and bright blue t-shirt. I grabbed a protein bar and water on my way down to the exercise room and did my normal routine; thirty minutes on the treadmill, twenty minutes on bike, and then forty minutes of other exercise. By the time I'm done my parents are up, if they are home, we eat breakfast and then go do our things.

I went upstairs and freshened up and fixed my hair. Then I looked up dojos in the area, I saw that there was two close by the Black Dragons and Bobby Wasabi. I drove to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, I walked in and saw a nerdy-looking kid with red hair and skinny, and a tall, black haired kid. Once they noticed me the black haired kid started hitting on me.

"Hey girl… you come in here looking for the Jerry?!" said the kid Jerry I immediately turned him down.

Then the nerdy kid came up and said, "Hi I'm Milton don't worry Jerry usually acts like that." I asked them where there sensei was and they told me to go into the office and he should be there. I walked in and he was a short dirty blonde haired man. He asked "Are you here to sign up to join the dojo?" I told him yes and he had me fill out some papers and then told me to go hang out with the guys and we would start practice once he was done with some things.

I walked out and talked to the guys I learned that there were no girls signed up here and another student Jack but he wasn't coming today. Also that Jack's twin sister Grace comes to practice sometimes even though she doesn't do karate. Rudy walked out of his office and told me to face Milton and Jerry I bet both of them within 2 minutes max. Rudy gave me a black belt even though they were white and orange belts. After that we got to know each other better and Jerry and I became pretty close, I call him my brother now and he calls me his sister. Before I left they told me the practice times for summer and they worked out.

I went back to my car; once I was home I changed into my spandex and got my volleyball bag together. I ran out to my car and drove to volleyball. I met a girl named Grace there and we became quick friends and really close too. We only did a few drills for our first practice and then they gave us the tournament schedule and practice schedule. After volleyball I went home and showered and changed into my floral high skirt and bright/light orange shirt that was fitted, and my favorite pair of wedges that are light orange. My hair was wavier than natural and I put a braid through it loosely. We walked over to the neighbors and you won't guess who was there.

**Grace's POV**

I had my first volleyball practice today and we only did a few drills but they passed out schedules at the end. I met a girl named Kim her hair was blonde straight and in a ponytail, our hair was about the same length except mine is brown. We are like sisters, we became fast friends. After volleyball I drove home and stopped at the store to get my mom her nail polish. Once I got home I showered and got changed. I put on a flowy light blue tank top and white skirt and nude wedges. I put my hair into a braid to messy bun. Jack had Jerry come over because my parents found out that they have only a daughter so they said that Jerry could come over. He and Jack were in his room doing who knows what. The neighbors came over and Kim was at the door I was so happy!

**Jack's POV**

I was in my room with Jerry and he was telling me that there was a new girl at the dojo. He was staying for the dinner with my new neighbors.

*doorbell rings*

My parents and sister answered the door and called me down I told Jerry that I would be right back. I ran down the stairs and saw my sister hugging this girl with blonde hair, tall, and skinny. She was really pretty; too, I was introduced by my parents to them and shook hands. Our parents wandered off talking about work.

Grace and Kim walked upstairs and I followed them, only I just kept walking up the steps. I went up to my floor and told Jerry to come meet Kim. We walked back down and went to Grace's room. I knocked and then opened the door. They looked at us and Kim ran up and gave Jerry a hug and he hugged her right back.

I was so confused.

I asked, "How do you all know each other and I don't; where was I when you all met?"

Grace told me that they met at volleyball; Jerry and her met at the dojo and they both became close friends with her.

**Grace's POV**

Jack knocked and walked into the room with Jerry my heart fluttered. Then Jerry and Kim hugged each other and I became sad.

After Jack asked how we both knew her; and we answered. Jack and Jerry left my room probably to go back to his. I asked Kim if her and Jerry had anything going on. She said no except that they became fast friends and that they agreed to be like brother and sisters to each other. I smiled.

Kim looked at me and said quite loudly OMG YOU LIKE mhmhhmh. I put my hand over her mouth and said shut up and yes I sorta do. Kim squealed and I made her promise not to tell anyone. Then Jack ran into my room and yelled WHO LIKES SOMEONE and I laughed he is a bit overprotective. I told him that I like no one except my team this year for volleyball. I saw that Kim blushed and looked down when he ran in. I was happy that he believed that and he went back to his room.

I turned to Kim and said now that you know who I like you have to tell me who you like. She said no one. I gave her a look that said I don't believe you but I let it drop.

My parents yelled that dinner was ready. We walked out to the porch and it smelled good; it was a barbecue.

**Jerry's POV  
**  
We walked out of Grace's room and went to Jack's floor. Jack asked me once we were in his room if there was anything going on between Kim and I. I told him that we just agreed to be "brother" and "sister" he seemed to relax at that. A few minutes later we heard someone yell "OMG YOU LIKE mhmhmhmph!" Jack ran out of the room and to Grace's room he must have interrogated her. While he was down there, I was mad that Grace had a crush on someone that wasn't me… Oh shoot I hope that Jack is still down there or else I'm dead. Just as Jack came back his parents yelled down that dinner was ready we walked outside and it smelled so good Jack's parents have the best barbecues.

**Ok so that's it for this chapter tell me what you think hopefully I will update each week. **


End file.
